Working Out Their Issues
by SiddownAnShaddup
Summary: Victoria tries to make things right between her and Kate, but things go downhill quickly. Smutty, letting you know now.


Kate looked grimly up from the well worn pages of her Bible, growling with contempt. "Why are you even here?" She closed the Bible with practiced care, setting it down on her bed and turned to face Victoria.

Victoria leaned back against the doorframe, trying to maintain her cool persona. She didn't really want to be here, trying to talk to Kate so soon after she got out of Hospital, but she would be damned if she let Max fucking Caulfield take the initiative and see Kate first. Establishing her dominance and leadership over the dorm was everything. It didn't matter whether these sluts were in the Vortex Club or not, they would recognise Victoria as the alpha here. She takes a deep breath and puts on friendly airs for Kate, saying "Look, I'm here on behalf of everyone in the dorm. We're here for you always Kate, we just want you to know that."

Before Victoria could react Kate leapt from her bed, shoving her against the wall. Their faces were nearly touching, Kate's breathing ragged and hot. She kept her hands locked in a vice around Victoria's shoulders. Barely controlled tears were welling in her eyes, juxtaposed by the rage and malice in her voice. "Don't talk to me like you're my friend bitch! I KNOW that you and your cronies were the ones that drugged and video-taped me at that fucking party. You've ruined my life, my family hates me, my church has disowned me, I couldn't even succeed at fucking killing myself!"

"I'm sorry Kate!" Victoria almost screamed in self defense. "It was only meant to be stupid teenage fun, I never thought anything would come out of it." Victoria was almost scared for her life now, Kate's rage was not subsiding. She searched for anything at all, any avenue she could take to steer the conversation into safer areas. "Look, we didn't abandon you at all! Max is one of us, and she stood by you the whole way. She cares... about everyone. Especially you Kate." It was true. Max did care too much, she literally moved mountains to help Kate and save her. If only.. Victoria cleared the thought from her head. She didn't need Caulfield's brand of pity and sympathy.

Kate's breathing slowed. She looked up into Victoria's eyes and said with a much calmer voice, "You're right you know. Max does care, she'd always cared and I was so blinded with self pity and loathing to notice it. All I want to do is show her how much I appreciate her and what she's done for me. But I don't know how. I never thought that I'd feel this way about someone, let alone a girl." Kate's hands tightened their grip on Victoria, who gasped at the sudden pain and tried to squirm out of it but to no avail.

Kate leaned back in toward Victoria, a new, menacing stance being projected by her voice. "I'm used goods, I can NEVER allow myself to tarnish someone as pure as Max. But you, you're worthless trash. A fucking slut who thinks she can take what she wants. But not today. Today I'm going to take you." With a strength that Victoria never imagined that Kate had within her, Kate picked her up and threw Victoria onto the bed. Straddling her, Kate started to choke Victoria with one hand while ripping her blouse off with the other. Kate started to ramble, her voice shaky and broken by her rapid breathing. "Look at you now, you fucking whore! You're used to this aren't you? You love being on your back with someone big and strong on top, holding you down huh? Is this why you always try to hold everyone else down in all your other walks of life, BITCH?"

Victoria couldn't scream. the hold on her throat was too strong. She could still take in small breaths when Kate eased the pressure, but it was quickly reapplied. Victoria suspected that this was intentional from Kate, that she wasn't trying to kill her, but rather to violate her. From her humiliating position on her back, her gaze drifted downwards. Victoria had always prided herself on noticing the small details in life, she often believed that was what set her apart from the rabble. In this instance, she noticed that Kate wasn't wearing a bra. This accentuated the fact that Kate's sweat was drenching her top, turning the white material see-through. Beneath the top, it was glaringly obvious that Kate's nipples were hard, poking into the top, making little peaks. For some reason, rather than this being disgusting, Victoria was entranced, she couldn't take her eyes off of Kate's small pert breasts jiggling around under her top.

Victoria's reverie was broken by Kate climbing off of her. Instead of getting up and running away, she just lay there. It had only just dawned on her, but Kate was right. She didn't want it to stop. She NEEDED that pressure on her, that feeling of being owned. Victoria reached up, brushing the hot marks around her neck. She reached up and grabbed Kate by the waistband of her shorts, barely managing to groan out one word; "More."

Kate wasn't surprised at this, not at all. Victoria had only confirmed what she'd already deduced about her. Still, her rage was beyond her control. Kate resumed ripping apart Victoria's blouse, no regard shown for the poor buttons as they popped off and flew free. Underneath Victoria was wearing a lacy bra, presumably for her whoring activities to come later in the day. Kate grabbed it by the middle and yanked straight upward. The elastic stretched and bit at Victoria's back, but instead of crying out in pain she rather moaned in pleasure. Dragging Victoria's whole body upwards by her bra, Kate reached behind her and snapped the clasp open. Victoria's body dropped like a stone right back onto the bed, bouncing slightly into the air, only to be met by Kate's hand around her neck again in midair.

Victoria was starting to squirm now, the other parts of her body demanding both attention and punishment to satisfy their cravings. Luckily for her, Kate seemed to be aware of her every dark desire. Kate ripped her own top off, breasts glistening with sweat underneath. She lay directly on top of Victoria, lip-locking her aggressively, snaking her left hand around the back of Victoria's head and gripping her hair tight . Meanwhile, Kate's right hand slithered downwards, tracing the contours of Victoria's belly and navel. It continued to travel downwards, forcing its way underneath the band of her skirt and underneath her panties. Kate wasted no time with discussion or teasing, she shoved two fingers directly into Victoria's hungry cunt and began to thrust. Despite wanting this, Victoria arched back, screaming out in ecstasy, "Yes Kate! Oh my God keep fucking going!"

This served to spur Kate on, increasing her pace, literally finger-fucking Victoria into a quivering mess. This didn't last for long before Victoria tensed up all through her body, letting out a banshee scream. Not satisfied with just this, Victoria tried to stifle herself by biting into Kate's shoulder, drawing blood and spasming against Kate as her orgasm subsided. The taste of Kate's blood in her mouth was not distasteful, but rather warm and comforting, a part of her lover that would be forever within her.

Just as Victoria was starting to settle into post-orgasm bliss, a flash filled the room, followed by a snap. Kate rolled off her in an instant, whirling around with an abashed but lustful look on her face. Victoria peered upwards, only to be met by the devilish grin of Max Caulfield, dressed in nothing but tight boy shorts and a tank top while nonchalantly shaking a Polaroid photo. Kate opened her mouth to say something but Max lifted a finger to her lips, shushing her. "Don't worry Kate, I heard everything that you possibly had to say on the matter when you were getting your femdom on." Max said with a quiet chuckle. "Now, I hope you wouldn't mind if I got in on some of this action would you? I have the sudden craving to go fuck your selfie."

Meanwhile, on the other side of Blackwell Academy, Warren rolled over peacefully in bed, unaware that no matter what the situation he would always be cucked like a little bitch for all eternity.


End file.
